speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve was the clone of the original Sil and mother of Sara. She appeared in Species II and had a brief appearance in Species III. Personality In the beginning of the film, Eve demonstrates very little understanding of the outside world of her environment, only educated through television programs and newspaper articles. For example, she doesn't know if Superman is a real person or not, can understand martial arts from watching kung fu films, and is able to drive a vehicle after watching driving films. In addition, her personality is more docile thanks to a combination of medication to keep her alien genes suppressed in order to make her more human and being isolated from men in her environment. Later, after being subjected to some radiation to awaken her alien genes in order track Patrick telepathically, she becomes more aggressive, and instead of being afraid of humans, she looks down upon them. Towards the end of the film, after mating with Patrick, she's in her alien form and, despite everything that has happened, Laura is able to appeal to her human side and turns against Patrick on her behalf before being attacked and killed by Patrick in revenge. History (Species 2) Some time prior to the beginning of the film, Eve was recreated from a frozen lab embryo containing human and alien DNA, described as a genetic duplicate of the original Sil from the first film. Through medication and complete isolation from the male gender in her environment, Eve is made more human than alien, and subjected to numerous experiments by Laura Baker for the US military to find ways of defending humanity from the potential return of the alien species in the future. Every time Patrick has sex, an isolated Eve, undergoing tests in the lab, shows signs of great, physiological excitement. When a series of deaths involving women come to the attention of the government when a doctor's body is discovered to contain traces of human and alien DNA that is similar-yet-distant from Eve's, and nobody is able to track down the culprit, Eve is used to trace Patrick Ross, who is later discovered to have been infected by alien DNA picked up during a mission to Mars, she becomes more alien than human and eventually escapes from captivity in order to mate with him and produce offspring more pure than the offspring Patrick has produced through procreation with human women. Once she has mated with Patrick, she is found by the team composed of Press Lennox, Laura Baker and Dennis Gamble, and Press tries to shoot at Patrick, but can't because Eve is in the way (and he was urged to not attack Eve because everything that has happened wasn't directly her fault, and that she was half human). Patrick attacks the team and Laura begs Eve to help them stop Patrick. Eve attacks Patrick and is attacked by him in revenge. He splits his head in two and uses his penis to suffocate her. Once she is dead, she is ignored for most of the battle up until Patrick is killed by Press using Dennis' blood, which is shown to have the sickle cell anemia gene, and is fatal to the alien DNA because their immune systems can't cope against human diseases. In the aftermath of her death, she returns to human form and is taken away by the military. In the end of the film, however, as she is being taken away in the military ambulance, a cat suddenly jumps on her body and we see a surviving half-breed boy named Portus in the ambulance with Eve. As the cat jumps away, Eve's body begins to go through a pregnancy, indicating that prior to being killed, she had been impregnated by Patrick, and we hear her scream as her stomach bursts while the screen fades to black. History (Species 3) In the third film, the birth scene shows Eve regaining consciousness after one of the military men is killed by Portus, one of Patrick's sons, and she begins to go through pregnancy where her stomach protrudes and separates from her as the unborn offspring develops. Portus strangles Eve and kills her, but not before she manages to give birth to a girl. Later, she is seen in the morgue where she is to be cremated. This is the last time she is seen. Species II Novelization Appearance Eve, due to being exact duplicate of Sil, looks similar to her in human form, but her alien form's head tentacles are not as slicked back and hang down like actual hair, she has a more pinkish tone to her body than Sil's tanned one. Eve's alien form also appeared to be slightly taller then Sil's. Her human appearance was just like Sil, with short blonde hair down to her neck. Untilltled.png Eve(whole).jpg|Whole body of Eve's alien form]] Eve2.png Species2Caps 018.jpg Eve transform.gif Eve tentacle.gif Species-ii (2).jpg Patrick_humanoid_form_1.jpg|Alien-Eve and Alien-Patrick(bipedal form) in the cocoon for mating Eve_Mating4.png Eve_and_Patrick.png Eve 3.jpg 65982-23818.gif 0000019 copy.jpg 4000.gif 4001.gif 4002.gif 4003.gif 4004.gif 4005.gif Tumblr_n5jm2nqAKf1qedb29o1_400.gif|As hair-tentacles emergeing from Patrick's head, transformation of Eve and Patrick is completed 7aadec5e1c5b1f20d727a19d81b6a2fe.jpg Species ii mating ritual.jpg Species II Still 18.jpg X240-wx0.jpg Species2 27.png Eve 4.jpg Eve.jpg Species mateing.png Eve 5.jpg Unplo0titled.png Laura and dead Eve.png Eve's dorsal Spines retracting.png Species2 d.jpg D6eba5d9f6b7-2.jpg|Making of the mating scene between Alien-Eve and Alien-Patrick(Bipedal form) D6eba5d9f61.jpg|Puppet of Eve in alien form and puppet of Patrick in humanoid alien form D6eba5d9f63.jpg|Left - puppet of Patrick in humanoid alien form / Right - puppet of Eve in alien form D6eba5d9f62.jpg D6eba5d9f51.jpg D211db6e40fe.jpg 이브 가슴촉수.jpg Trivia *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid that has never killed humans. However, she has attacked humans on several occasions in the novelization. *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid to be survived by her offspring in a sequel film. *In the official novelization, when Eve returns to her human form upon dying, she is never shown nor is it indicated that she became pregnant by Patrick. *Her favorite show is revealed to be "The Dukes of Hazard" by Laura Baker, explaining where Eve learned how to drive. *Besides Sara and several of Patrick's children, Eve is the only artificial hybrid to survive up to the next film, where she is killed. *Because her knowledge of the world outside her living quarters comes from magazines, newspaper articles and television, Eve has no actual understanding of the world she's kept from interacting with. In the film version, her words to Laura are, after an experiment, "I watch this TV, and I see all the places I'm never going to go to, and see all the people that I'm never going to meet." She also doesn't know if Superman is an actual person. *Eve is the only alien/human hybrid shown giving birth on two different films. Quotes * "Patrick" Gallery Species ii large 17.jpg Species ii large 15.jpg Species ii large 11.jpg Species ii large 10.jpg Species ii large 01.jpg Species2-27.jpg Species-ii (1).jpg 10.jpg A-1.gif A-3.gif A-2.gif MPW-40410.jpg Images (5).jpg File:5.jpg Thumb (9).jpg Thumb (4).jpg Preset 5 small.jpg Species-ii (20).jpg Species-ii (18).jpg Species-ii (15).jpg Species-ii (11).jpg Species-ii (9).jpg Species-ii (6).jpg Species-ii (3).jpg Species2Caps 017.jpg Species2Caps 006.jpg Species2Caps 005.jpg SPECIES2-10.jpg 546861462.jpg Species2 a.jpg Thumbnail (2).jpg Thumbnail (1).jpg 278594 full.jpg SPECIES2-4.jpg SPECIES2-6.jpg Species2-10.jpg Species2-08.jpg Species2-16.jpg Species-III-a.jpg Species2-02.jpg Species2-12.jpg Species2-11.jpg Species2-09.jpg Species2-05.jpg Species2-04.jpg Species2-01.jpg Species ii natasha henstridge peter medak 005 jpg uecd.jpg Speciesii4.jpg Species2-Copy.jpg 9705fa6cc8b72cbf04827443e5ada95a.jpg 7a4f99fa1ee5b3c32b4867c48083c41d.jpg 3dad7a4874003cc06bf79bd9dc514a0e.jpg Species-II-a.jpg Species27 0.jpg Species21.png Species1 (1).jpg Species 2 1998 Natasha Henstridge Eve alien.jpg S37888168a77dea14ead6b44873fd6efebf606927d.jpeg S27888168a77dea14ead6b44873fd6efebf606927d.jpeg Images (15).jpg Images (7).jpg 900x600 mbu36d.jpg High-Def-Digest-www.highdefdigest .com-Blu-ray-Review-Species-II 3 .jpg Detail Species-2.jpg 91636 2.jpg 4dde34f1a7d410ada99218b4b96.jpg 3b.jpg 1122.gif MV5BNjQ3MjM3OTYzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM3OTQ5Mg@@. V1 CR0,25,266,150 AL UX477 CR0,0,477,268 AL .jpg Species-ii-1-LB-1.jpg Images (33).jpg SPECIES2-0.jpg Images (26).jpg Images (23).jpg 3987066 l4.jpg 752-3-x.jpg Species 9.jpg SPECIES2-7.jpg Species ii marg hens.jpg XHCw5RUK.640x360.0.jpg 81609.jpg QwWKck6e.jpg ICgM5PGg.jpg FN9BYkwP.jpg 121144.gif|Eve is watching baseball game on TV. 169196.gif|Eve's death. Sp-tennnnn.jpg 1459957588 W9sFc6U.jpg Species 3 (1).gif|Eve's daughter, Sara, is developing in Eve's womb. Species 3 (2).gif|Eve is in pain of her pregnancy. Species 3 (4).gif|Eve moaned in pain but she didn't scream. Species 3 (5).gif|Now, Eve's womb is out of her body. Species 3 (6).gif|Patrick's son attacked Eve with his whip-like shaped tongue. Species 3 (7).gif|Eve is in danger. Species 3 (8).gif|Her baby is now fully developed. Species 3 (9).gif|Eve looked Patrick's son. Species 3 (10).gif|Eve tried to fight against him. Species 3 (11).gif|But it's useless. Patrick's son is too strong for her. Species2 23.png Species2 17.png Species2 13.png Species2 4.png Anigif1.gif 1777011,LCWlDgBw4aUuIweHOmPi9WngqfYQ1+j3OyJU+R8szxWZ1YBpC4LAl0B08KlAs5+OoZ3mg1v7zmM6FT4OEYIxHQ .jpg Preset 3 small.jpg 8184-2.jpg Mqdefault.jpg 323339 1.1.jpg Species-2-blu-ray-image-02.jpg N064ffd9df2ecc351ea55913985178971.jpg Ncd05fd4028cb209dcf4da88da68b216a.jpg N76daae881bfe796b0aa2fa5e51b.jpg 0078.jpg Natasha Henstridge - Species II 1998 HD 1080p.00007. s.jpg DzlItem1271.jpg Species ii wired.jpg 14052313 516843515170528 200883909 n.jpg 4xvmgFO.png Species.3.2004.XviD.AC3.CD1.WAF.avi 20140407 005913.289.jpg 0204884 016p.jpg Species-II-moviepark.in .jpg Vlcsnap-2011-03-22-09h50m37s24.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-18h37m44s63.png SPECIE2-still-009-t.jpg Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Mother Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Hybrid